Solangelo
by tulangrusukjeno
Summary: Solangelo Will Solace x Nico di Angelo Hope you like it!


Will mengetuk pintu kabin 13, kabin Hades. Kabin yang hanya diisi oleh pacarnya yang sangat imut, Nico di Angelo, Putra Hades.

Tidak ada jawaban. Will membuka pintu dan mendapati ruangan itu gelap seperti biasa. Dengan sang Tuan Kabin -mungkin begitu sebutannya- yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Will membuka tirai-tirai jendela. Membiarkan bias cahaya memasuki ruangan gelap dan dingin itu. Ia duduk di samping Nico lalu menepuk paha anak lelaki berumur 14 tahun itu pelan. "Nico."

"Uhmm.. Will.."Nico mengerjap pelan membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya. Will tersenyum. Senyumnya sehangat cahaya matahari.

Nico mengucek matanya lalu memeluk pinggang Will dan mencoba kembali tidur. Will terkekeh lalu mengelus pelan rambut hitam Nico kemudian mengecup pipinya, "Bangun, death boy."

Nico menggeleng. Semakin erat pelukannya pada pinggang Will. Will melepas tangan Nico dari pinggangnya, ia ikut merebahkan diri disamping Nico lalu memeluknya. "Kau lupa hari ini hari apa? Kau lupa ayahmu mengundangku ke Dunia bawah?"

Nico mengerang, menghiraukan Will. "Sebentar lagi, Solace."

"Nico di Angelo. Cepat bangun! Ini perintah dokter."Nico memutar matanya malas. Dengan enggan dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping Will. Ekspresinya cemberut membuat Will tak tahan hingga menyubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Solace, kau menyebalkan."ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan kaki dihentakkan ke lantai seperti anak kecil.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu juga, di Angelo."

Tak sampai menunggu lama, Nico keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Sebelumnya dia memang membawa baju gantinya ke dalam kamar mandi. Nico memakai bajunya yang seperti biasa. Jaket penerbang, kaus hitam, jins hitam, dan cincin tengkoraknya. Rambutnya masih menitikkan bulir air membuatnya tampak seksi di mata Will.

Will mengambil handuk di pundak Nico lalu mengusapkannya ke rambut hitam Nico. Will mengamati tubuh Nico, wajah Nico, seluruhnya. "Nico. Kau tambah kurus! Kau jarang makan? Dan, oh demi Apollo! Lihat kantung matamu! Aku baru menyadarinya! Kau pasti tidur kurang dari 8 jam sehari!"

Nico memutar bola matanya malas. Will akan mulai menceramahinya lagi dengan akhiran , 'ini perintah dokter'. 'Menyebalkan.'pikir Nico

"Iya. Pak dokter. Maafkan aku. Aku kurang memperhatikan kesehatanku. Jadi, perjalanan bay-"

"Tidak, tidak! Kita akan pergi ke Los Angeles. Perjalanan bayangan akan menguras energimu. Kita akan mampir makan di salah satu restaurant disana."Nico menghela nafas. Dia lebih baik mengalah daripada berdebat dengan Will.

"Tapi kita tidak punya misi, Solace."Will terdiam.

"Mungkin aku bisa melakukan perjalanan sampai luar hutan. Dan jangan protes, dokter. Ayo."Will kali ini tak protes. Dia memilih mengikuti Nico. Mereka melakukan perjalanan sampai kota Manhattan.

Sesampainya disana, Nico terhuyung dan langsung ditangkap oleh pacarnya. Will membawanya menuju restaurant dan memesan makanan.

"Kau sudah baikkan, Nico?"Nico mengangguk dan makan dengan lahap membuat Will mau tak mau tersenyum. "Makanlah yang banyak. Aku yang membayarnya."

Nico mengangguk lagi. Will hanya menatap anak itu dengan senyuman. Nico memang anak Hades, Dewa Kematian, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ia sangat menyayangi Nico, sejak akhir dari perang para Demigod dan Para Dewa-Dewi melawan Gaea.

"Halo, anak-anak manis."Nico berhenti makan. Will menatap laki-laki yang sekiranya berumur 17 atau 19 tahun. Rambut cepak berwarna pirang dengan kacamata hitam. Will kenal dengan orang ini, Ayahnya, Apollo.

"Dewa. Sedang apa anda disini?"Apollo tertawa lalu duduk disamping anaknya. Dan tak lama, datang lagi seorang orang tua dengan rambut hitam berminyak sebahu dengan jubah hitam. Ya, Dewa Hades. Ia duduk disamping Nico, berhadapan dengan Apollo.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berhubungan dengan anak Apollo, Nico."wajah Nico memerah padam begitu juga Will. "Terlalu lama menunggu kalian datang. Jadi aku memilih untuk mencari kalian."

"Kami hanya mau berbincang dengan kalian, nak. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana sifat calon menantuku. Apa itu salah?"Apollo tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih cemerlangnya. Hades mengangguk membenarkan.

Will menggeleng, "Tidak, Yah"

"Jadi. Pertunangan? Pernikahan? Mungkin kita akan membicarakannya juga."Wajah mereka berdua sontak memerah padam. Apollo menatap Nico lebih lama, menelisik tubuhnya lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Sepertinya aku paham kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan anak ini, Will. Tapi, Eros tidak memantrai-mu kan?"untuk kalimat terakhir, Apollo berbisik ke telinga Will dibalas dengan gelengan Will.

"Sebenarnya. Kami tidak punya hak untuk mengurusi urusan percintaan kalian. Lebih baik kau berpacaran dengan Will daripada dengan Bocah Tolol itu, Nico. Dan Will Solace, aku menaruh kepercayaan untukmu. Aku akan menyerahkan Nico, Putra tunggalku, kepadamu kalau itu dapat membuatnya bahagia. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah menyakitinya atau membuatnya menangis kalau kau tidak mau menjadi hantu. Itu saja."Hades menghilang menjadi bayangan. Hanya tersisa dua anak demigod dan satu dewa dimeja itu.

Nico berani bertaruh ia melihat Will menahan nafasnya saat ayahnya mengucapkan nama Will. Dan soal si Bocah Tolol yang dimaksud ayahnya itu, Percy Jackson, lagipula Percy sudah punya pacar. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari 'gebetan'mu yang sudah punya pacar? Tidak ada. Yah.. kecuali kau mengharapkan mereka lekas putus. Tapi itu pemikiran yang kejam.

"Dewa Apollo. Ada.. yang ingin kau katakan untukku?"Nico menatap sang Dewa Matahari.

"Hm.. bisa kupastikan kau akan selalu sehat jika bersama Will, nak. Dia mewarisi bakat menyembuhkan dariku. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kau pasti anak yang hebat sampai-sampai Will tertarik padamu. Oh yah, aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke perkemahan."Mereka berdua mengangguk. Apollo berdiri membayar makanan mereka lalu memberi tanda agar dua anak itu mengikutinya.

Di depan restaurant itu, ada sebuah mobil. Mobil milik Apollo. Dan mereka memasuki mobil itu. Will dan Nico berada di kursi belakang sementara Apollo di kursi kemudi. Mobil melaju secepat cahaya dan langsung mengantarkan mereka ke Bukit Blasteran.

Will dan Nico turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Dewa itu. Apollo tersenyum lalu mengedipkan matanya, "Jaga diri kalian, anak-anak." Mobil itu terbang dan melaju meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey, Nico. Aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss pagi tadi."Wajah pucat Nico memerah berkat perkataan Will. Ditariknya kerah baju Will, dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Will menarik pinggang Nico agar semakin mendekat.

"Oh. Manisnya."Nico melepas ciuman panjang mereka. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Percy menyeringai dan begitu juga Jason. Sialan.

END

saya tau ini cerita yang aneh. tapi saya rasa ini imut juga ga banyak fanfic Solangelo dalam versi indonesia. dan, ada yang ngeship Solangelo?


End file.
